


Into Your Eyes

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's PoV, M/M, Mild Angst, Song - Freeform, darus - Freeform, to Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Call Your Name" by Daughtry.<br/>Darus song from Daryl’s POV to Jesus; lyrics written by me (except for the italics words) and also sung a cappella by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wardeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardeness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something keeps pulling me back to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264115) by [wardeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardeness/pseuds/wardeness). 



> Hi.  
> This is my first contribution for this fandom/ship. I hope y'all like it. I'll try to make more things ^^
> 
> And yes, "wardeness" fic _something keeps pulling me back to you_ inspired me to make this song since it was the first ff of those two I read and loved ^^ So thank you so much! Hope you keep writing and inspiring more people~

You can listen to the song right here in this Tumblr post: http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/146501655427/based-on-call-your-name-by-daughtry-darus  
The lyrics as well, but I'll post them here anyway:

 

I gotta admit, I gotta admit, I gotta admit  
I’ve never felt this way.  
Everytime I see your face,  
it confuses the shit out of me.  
There’s a reason I’m an asshole 24/7,  
it helps me through, makes me survive.

·

 _So, can you_ feel _me when I_ look into _your_ eyes?

·

 _And when_ we lock our eyes,  
_am I the_ only one that you’re seeing?  
_There’s_ a lot _to_ process.  
_And with a broken_ soul,  
my heart can’t take it _but_ I feel so alive.

·

 _Can you_ feel _me when I_ look into _your_ eyes?  
_When I_ look into _your_ eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pray for this ship to become canon ;)


End file.
